Lifes Little Long Wavey Line
by ILOVEUFORREASONSUNKNOWN
Summary: Rated M for future chapters to be safe. Life takes odd twists and turns seemingly random and intertermittent But in reality its just a long wavy line and were all clinging on to see whats at the end.


OK so this is my second upload. The last one was kinda crappy.

I'd love to get any critisism, good or bad. So please Rate or review.....or both if your feeling generous...but only if you are....

I was going to make this a Hinata X Gaara fic but it ended up with it being a made up character, If you want it to be a Hinata X Gaara story all you have to do is just ask...

I'd love to hear peoples view points on what should happen in the story! I'm runnoing through senarios but none quite fit the bill in where i want this story to head...

Oh and I"m australian so my spelling and the whole metric situation might confuse some people......

Hmm well thats it toodle-oo! (I love how that word just rolls off your tounge!)

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

Running down the vast school corridor's that I have gotten to know over the last year I had never felt so elated, so euphoric in this place until the decision I had just made. Today as soon as I found him I was going to tell him that I like him... that I really really like him...that I like him so much that when ever I see him I get a stampede of butterflies going through my stomach, my brain goes all fuzzy and I cant seem to say one sentence that makes sence. As I rounded the corridor to his locker I stopped. He was there...with Matsuri. She was leaning on his locker, with him leaning over her, their lips connected with their hands all over the place. I say his name quietly to myself the euphoria from before fading. He looks over to me and his eyes connect with mine. He says my name in return and I look over to Matsuri, he copied my actions. This time Matsuri was looking at me a smile on her face her hand around his neck. I hear gasps behind me and look back. Our friends are there watching us. My best friend removes the hand covering her mouth and comes towards me a sad expression on her face. I feel the tears building up but I look away I don't want them to see me cry. I turn towards him again and run, past his attempt to stop me and out the front door. That was the last I'd seen any of them. It had been common knowledge for quite some time that I was leaving for another country, another part of the world...

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

"Why do we have to move back here.?" I looked to the front two seats of the car, Aomi, my step mother, turned towards me and huffed. I'd been asking that question since I'd found out we would be moving back. Its been about three years since I'd seen this town and it hadn't changed at all. It was still small, still old and still boring. The only good point was that Mum lived here so I could see her when ever I wanted.

"Would you cut it out all ready! All we've been hearing out of you has been complaints and whines! you should be lucky your father got this promotion... we're back home were we belong-" Aomi stopped at dads wave of a hand but huffed some more. To say me and Aomi didn't get along was an understatement. We bickered at each other everyday, though its not my fault she annoys me so easily. A gurgling noise came from next to me and I look over. Bing, my half brother, had his hand in his mouth sucking and chewing on it. Saliva was oozing slowly down his arm and as soon as he saw me looking at him he smiled and held his hand out to me. I shrinked into the car door as his saliva coated hand came towards me.

"BING THATS GROSS OWWW!!!!!" His hand had found my hair and was now ripping it out of my scalp and he chewed and sucked on it, having replaced it for his hand. I cringed as I ripped my hair from his grasp looking at the ooze covered strands Of course he inevitably started wailing at the loss of his new toy.

"LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE NOW!!!!! You just cant keep you bitchy side to yourself can you, you always have to wind Bing up and who's there to calm him back down hmm? me!" Aomi Glared at me as she twisted in her seat to reach over to Bing and comfort him to stop his crying. I slouched into my sea and crossed my arms. I"d never gotten on with her, even before the wedding when she played it all nice and tried to sway me into liking her with masses of gifts. But I new from the start she resented me. All the gifts she'd ever gotten me were all girly, all creams and lotions I had no idea what to do with, and she new I was no were near girly. Dad never seemed to notice. Go figure.

"Alrighty we're here!" Dad smiled and looked to us. I looked to the house with the movers trucks in front of them and had to do a double take. It was the SAME house! our old dingy little three bedroom one bathroom dilapidated HOUSE! The walls were still a shockingly scary shade of pink, the entry way was still the cream colour with rotting timber and the front door still had the stained glass picture of a donkey...I couldn't believe it.

"Why...are we moving into our OLD house...I mean you did say dad got a promotion right?" Aomi turned back to me a don't-start-with-me glare graced her features. I swallowed what I had to say and turned to look out of the window, it wasn't worth it right now. The street looked the same as I remembered it. All the gardens had those gnomes and flamingoes scattered through-out and all the colours were those shocking baby pastels. I wondered if the same people still lived in them since we left. I'd assumed so, not a lot of people leave this place. Aomi didn't want to either but the job was too good to give up, she cried for weeks after getting sympathy from everyone around her. The bumps of the driveway woke me from my thoughts and I looked to the movers who were now driving the way we had come.

"OK time to look over our new home!" Aomi was giddy. Although I didn't understand what she meant, We didn't need to look over the house we already knew our new home, we'd lived there for thirteen years... well at least I had... Aomi had lived there for about a year before we left. Walking up the front steps I looked up to the door and sighed. the door was left open allowing a view of the entire hallway with ITS pink walls. I sighed again.

"Oh its just as I remembered....Arin! Arin! Oh come and have a look its not even changed one bit!" Dads smile was beaming as he came in and looked around giving Aomi a quick one armed hug as he went passed and into the kitchen.

"Come on ladies its time to pack the kitchen away my stomach needs sustenance!" Dad had stepped into the door way with a goofy grin on his face, patting his stomach as he did so.

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

We'd spent three hours putting the kitchen and lounge room stuff away, It was tiring work so I'd sprawled myself out on the lounge room floor drinking a coke. Dad stepped into the door way and looked at me.

"Sweets take Bing to your old room and put him in the crib, you'll be sleeping in the old guest room, you remember the one up stairs next to the attic?" I looked to up Dad with wide eyes. I hated that room, it was small, no matter where you stepped the floor creaked and the attic was just plain scary!

"Why cant Bing stay in there!" Aomi smirked at me from behind Dad. My face heated up in anger, she knew how I felt about that room. As Dad walked and plopped himself down on the couch Aomi spoke for him.

"Because if he ever got out of his room he could fall down the stairs. You wouldn't want that on your conscience now would you?Anyway Arin agreed already for you" I snarled as she walked away smiling waving her hand as if this was all rudimentary. I couldn't believe it, It was just like her to go behind my back and ask Dad for favours out of me. I looked back to dad on the couch with a sour look plastered on my face there was no way I'd forgive him on this matter. He sighed and looked at me.

"Come on sweets it'll be easier if Bing is in your old room and you know it. Now go do as I asked." Dads had his DAD voice on so I got off the ground and looked over to Bing. he was happily playing with his rabbit, trying to pull its ears off and hacking it on the ground when he'd get especially frustrated with it. I slowly trudged to my OLD room where I plopped Bing down in his cot and closed off the baby gate so he couldn't get out. You could easily gate off the stairs from him... she just did this to get to me. I sighed for the millionth time that day as I walked the rest of the way down to the door hiding the stairs to the upper level.

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

The last time I had seen her, she had looked beautiful. until the consequences of MY actions caught up and instead of beautiful she had looked broken. When I had heard a rumour that she was coming back I couldn't help but see her face, so beautiful and smiling at me. I shook my head at my delusional fantasies. The only way she would ever smile at me after what I had done to her was if I had done a face plant right into the lap of a naked Gai-sensei or even worse Orochimaru sensei. And even then she'd have to be here to see it and there was no way that that would happen unless cats stated flying. I turned to my side table that only my lamp was situated on as I had no need for an alarm clock, I hardly slept in the first place for it to wake me. I turned the lamp off since the sun was starting to rise and sighed as I got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom.

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

"OK Gaara am going to sit here looking at you until you finish your cereal want to see it all gone alright???" I looked up to my sister over the rim of my mug of orange juice. Looks like she's finally clicked into the fact that I never eat breakfast... well when you should eat it anyway. I usually ate when I felt like it and that was never in the usual time frame of breakfast, lunch and dinner. A lot of people seemed to think I had an eating disorder, it probably didn't help that I was as skinny as a scarecrow, although if you did look hard enough you could see I was quite well muscled. I looked to the wheeties that she had poured out for me.

"I'm not hungry..." I went back to my orange juice with Temari about to respond to me not eating my breakfast when Kankuro entered the room

"ooooo free wheeties!" Kankuro, still in his pyjamas, leaned over the table grabbed my bowl and almost downed the entire contents in one gulp. I looked over to Temari again to see her eye was twitching, which is never a good sign unless you were sadistic and got off on pain. I stood and left to the lounge before she went ballistic.

THWACK!

"KANKURO!!!! THAT WAS GAARA'S!!!!!NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH GAARA AND HIS POTENTIOL EATING DISORDER BUT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU SCOFFING DOWN ALL HIS FOOD FOR HIM!!!!!!"

THWACK!

"Temari do you have to be so violent all the time? I mean its no surprise most guys are afraid of you if act like this-"

THWACK!

"The weather today will be fine and sunny, little to no cloud in the sky and a top temperature of thirty four degrees. Now that's it for the weather lets go back-" I tuned out the last bit about a flying cat and looked out the window. It didn't really matter what the weather was. I always wear my favourite a long sleeved shirt with jeans. The only time it changed was when it got too cold and I had to wear a beanie.

"COME ON GAARA HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE I WANT TO GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME TODAY!" Temari's voice bellowed through out the house and probably a few other houses as well. I set my empty cup down and went out to meet them for our first day of school for the year.

______________________________________o0O0o______________________________________

"Oh god I almost didn't come in today! there was no ramen in any cupboards! I can never start a good day without a cup of delicious steamy ramen..Gaara are you listening to me? HELLO GAARA ARE YOU LISTENING?" I turned to Naruto and shrugged. I found it easy to talk to Naruto all I had to do was put in a few grunts and he'd be happy. He stared at me a few second longer then turned back and started talking about ramen again. I blinked in shock when out of no where a wadded piece of paper came flying and hit him in the head, the people around us laughing at him in reaction He looked dazed for a second before jumping to his feet and frantically looked around trying to find out who had done it.

"WHO THREW THAT?!?" Like Moses parting the sea, all the students seemed to part till there was a direct beeline for Naruto to see his assailant, it wasn't surprising to find the Uchiha at the end of the line. I stood up ready for the brawl that was inevitable to come, Naruto's coping skills or lack there of always sent him into a tirade of cusses and swings.

"Well dobe its always good to see my favourite past time still has its charms." The Uchiha's trademark smirk was in place his gang bangers flanking his sides ready to jump the moment Naruto exploded. It wasn't hard to pick his group out from a line. They were all arrogant, all snobbish and they were all the best looking guys in the entire school. Apart from my brother, I had no idea how my brother got into that group, I liked to think he bribed them to let him in. It made more sence then them actually wanting him.

"Sasuke TEME!" This was it the brawl was about to start. I pulled my sleeves up over my elbows and crouched slightly ready to start seeing the others do the same thing my body started to vibrate. I Ioved fights. It helped keep me sane, the pain showing me that really was alive. I frowned slightly when we didn't start and I peered over to Naruto. Naruto wasn't even looking at Sasuke anymore, he was looking at me.

"Naruto?" When I looked up I thought everyone else was looking at me as well, until I followed there line of site behind me. I started to get an uneasy feeling when I looked into Naruto's eyes. He looked so surprised and scared that I didn't think I wanted to know what was happening behind me. I turned nevertheless and stood still. standing not ten metres from me was someone I hadn't seen in three years. She was bathed in sunlight giving her and unearthly glow, like she was some angel that had been sent down. She had a smile playing on her lips,looking like she knew something you didn't, that could rival the Mona Lisa's. My heart lurched in my chest and I felt slightly light headed and I turned back to Naruto. Only to see him running towards me full bore and then nothing but a flash of white which faded into black.

This year was really starting off with a bang.


End file.
